Overdose
by Alanciel
Summary: [kyle/Cartman] Y cuando esa sustancia diáfana se asentó en la base, bebí ignorando el tono amargo a muerte, esperando que esto no fuese el antecedente a una sobredosis. Estaba exhausto. Estaba roto.


**Feliz día de San Valentin c:**

* * *

 **...**

 **OVERDOSE**

 **...**

* * *

Tan gracioso… tan gracioso.

Demonios daban caza a mi psiquis, y era difícil, desde esta nublada perspectiva de un simple adolescente en su más bajo momento, fijar un punto específico desde el cual yo… simplemente empecé a decaer como ser humano hacia un punto… que temía fuese sin retorno.

Era difícil saber tantas cosas para este punto. ¿Cuál punto? a veces me preguntaba, y cierta voz tendía a esperar porque el punto fuese final.

¿Por que esperas? ¿Por _quien_ esperas?.

Por nada.

Por nadie.

Dejé las gotas diluirse en alcohol, al menos treinta, el pequeño tarro contenía novecientas y ya estaba por terminarlo, en menos de un mes…

eleve el vaso de cristal, los filtros de sol a través de la ventana por el jardín en plena mañana traspasaba el translucido vidrio donde medicamento se perdía lento y aburrido.

Y cuando esa sustancia diáfana se asentó en la base, bebí ignorando el tono amargo a muerte, esperando que esto no fuese el antecedente a una sobredosis.

Estaba exhausto.

Estaba roto.

Observé la hora en este tedioso reloj de la cocina, viejo y ruidoso con su tic tac que no hacía más que recordarme el transcurso del tiempo, y toda la mierda que eso significaba.

Tenía que ir a clases.

Mareo empezó a subir, y la calma deseada saturó la putrefacción que llevaba como alma. Las ideas de un final, la desesperación, la ansiedad se diluían como sangre en un río, y no me esperó más que un estado de completa saturación de nada.

Me puse de pie, mi mano agarrándose de la mesa ante la repentina ausencia de mi sentido del equilibrio. Y a través de la calma, un vacío se aposentó en mi vientre. ¿Una sobredosis?...

No… probablemente no.

Tenía miedo, de todo… y aún así no podía sentirlo.

Busqué por mi maleta en medio de mi letargo, sosteniendome de cuanta superficie estuviese a mi alcance para evitar no caer al suelo.

Mis piernas temblaban de repente, y sudor frío empezaba a cubrir mi espalda mientras, al estirar mis manos, no podía ver más que los temblores que corrían por ellas.

Sobredosis.

Sobredosis.

Gritaba algún lado aún no extinto de mi razón.

Lo ignoré.

Logré llegar a la sala, tomar mi mochila y… no podía detener el temblor, nauseas subiendo por mi garganta… pero se sentía bien a su vez. Calmo, mareado… como el producto de una noche de tragos en cuestión de minutos.

Lo ignoré.

Estaba exhausto.

"Calabacin, tu medicina, ¿La tomaste?" dijo una voz, mi madre, bajando por las escaleras aún en bata, desnudez probablemente bajo la tela, profanada por algún hombre que habrá dejado la casa a mitad de la noche como el ladrón furtivo que era. Ladrón de dignidad.

"Si" logré murmurar controlando mi tono, buscando alcanzar la puerta.

Y de la nada mi palpitar se hizo tan real, tan lento… descendiendo y golpeando fuerte a su vez, lento y fuerte, lento y fuerte… le sentía hasta mi garganta, como puños que buscaban por mi reacción.

¿Debería pedir ayuda?.

No.

Tambaleé antes de alcanzar el pomo. Y no lo notó, nunca lo notaba.

Abrí la puerta y frío golpeó. Sin tomar abrigo o guantes, por mi misma sedación, solo dejé el lugar. El hielo cayendo en forma de copos daba igual, y el viento soplando si apenas era un estímulo para gestar algo en mi tez. Todo estaba dormido, y mi corazon, descendiendo su batir, entraba a esa franja de arritmia de lentitud.

Y caminé. Vista fija al suelo, demasiado abstraído en mi mareo como para fijarme en nada más.

¿Por que lo hacia?. Tantear al borde de la nada en busca de una posible caída.

Y solo media hora o cuarenta y cinco minutos hacía falta para que el medicamento ya se encontrase fuera del alcance de cualquier lavado estomacal, cualquier intento de vomito y laxante.

Si no hacia nada para intentar corregir algo de lo que hice en ese lapso, ya estaría entonces fuera del alcance de cualquier mano.

Eso estaba bien.

¿Estaba bien?.

Solo seguí caminando.

No sé cuando alcancé la parada.

Perdido en pensamientos que bajo ningún sedante me causaría un dolor terrible, mis memorias iban y venían entre mis delirios fallidos de grandeza, entre mis autoengaños para eludir la realidad de mi…. falaz existencia. Y en esta calma turbulenta podía diseccionar mi vida, entre esos fragmentos que parecían esquirlas atravesando mi piel con su misma existencia.

Voces venían, de esos muñecos que algun vez, en una niñez distante, me llenaban de cumplidos para suplir la ausencia de ellos en mi contexto diario… pero dejaron de existir en algún punto; y ya nada suplía la realidad. Ideas se aposentaban en mi cabeza… brillantes, para cumplir cualquier deseo que mi maquiavélico ser se propusiera; pero fallaban, una y otra y otra y… Y personas se acercaban, para descubrir una bestia tras la cortina, para alejarse decepcionados de una criatura con la cual, en su vida, podrían lidiar.

Nadie podía lidiar conmigo.

Ni siquiera yo a veces.

Y eventualmente la soledad vino. Solo en un mundo donde no entendía…. porque se había fracturado.

Llegó Kenny, creo que era Kenny; mi vista estaba demasiado borrosa para ver algo más allá de la nieve, sólo podía discernir una capucha naranja.

Y la media hora aún no había pasado.

No me habló, hacía tanto ninguno hablaba. Solo… decidieron que se habían cansado, yo también lo decidí.

Luego Stan… Kyle.

Lo único que compartíamos para este punto, era la parada del bus.

Saqué mi celular para distraerme en algo mientras ellos conversaban, palabras que se perdían en una extraña y retorcida sinfonía de sonidos sin sentido.

Y mi mirada no podía centrarse en el telefono, solo corría mi dedo por… algo, solo disfrutando de la intoxicación que bañaba mis entrañas, que cada vez se alejaba más de ser reparable.

Sobredosis.

Gritaba mi cabeza…

La ignoré.

"¿Estas bien?" respiré, se me había olvidado respirar por un segundo, y de repente, era más conciente de mi respiración que de nada más en el mundo.

Viré hacia la voz, una imagen difusa de… Kyle, cabello rojizo, esa horrible ushanka tono vomito y… su pálida tez.

"Claro" respondí, y no sabía distinguir si era la respuesta indicada, arrastrando la palabra como una prostituta muerta por algún bosque "Si, lo est… estoy" intenté corregir mi hablar volviendo al celular "Alejate judío, me vas a prender piojos israelíes o que se yo" balbuceé.

Guardó silencio. Silencio que me incomodó a pesar de ser lo que quería.

"Solo ignoralo" escuché a Stan lejos, Kenny no dijo nada, tal vez murmurar algo contra la tela de su abrigo, que se yo.

Se acercó, intenté retroceder pero el movimiento me obligó a sostenerme de la señal de parada por el mareo, nauseas aún remanentes entre mi pecho y mi gargante.

"No hueles a alcohol…"

"Y tu hueles a kosher de mierda, pero no todos podemos elegir nuestros aromas" intenté decir, creo que dije… no sé si la entera oración salió de mis labios. Le busqué por la mirada, pero todo alrededor de mi iris se oscurecía, pronto no tenía frente a mí más que una vista de túnel.

Sudor bajaba a pesar de la ausencia de un abrigo grueso, y mis manos estaban heladas, lo sabía por el tono morado de mis dedos pero no lo podía sentir y… mi palpitar seguía descendiendo, esperando a detenerse en algún momento.

Pronto, lo único en lo que podía pensar, era en no dejar de respirar.

Contaba los minutos, no faltaba demasiado para la media hora, tal vez unos diez …

"Hay algo mal con él" y empezó a hablar como si no estuviera, y seguramente no lo estaba, estaba demasiado arriba para toda esta mierda.

El auto se acercaba.

Y el ruido se empezaba a distanciar, solo podía eventualmente, escuchar un pitido, corriendo por mis oidos. Las voces dejaron de existir, y el mundo empezaba a caer.

¿Y que era lo curioso de todo esta situación?...

Que lo unico probablemente real era el mareo y la arritmia, ¿lo demás?... no más que delirios de miedos apaciguados por la droga.

Temía.

¿Y como no?.

Estaba muriendo.

¿Estaba muriendo?.

Iba a subir al bus cuando se detuvo, ni siquiera al tanto de cuando lo había hecho.

Pero al intentar subir una mano me arrastró.

Ví los labios de Stan moverse, Kenny siguiendo adelante a lo largo del pasillo del auto, y el bus arrancó tras ello, quedándome yo atrás… y Kyle.

Le miré, no tenía ansias de hablar, no tenía ansias de nada. Solo ceder.

Movía sus labios, y su expresión se contorsionaba extraña.

"¿Qué está mal contigo? habla de una puta vez" exigió, su tono atravesando esa barrera de nubosidad.

Sobredosis.

Sobredosis.

Sobredosis.

"Sobredosis" por fin, traspasó la palabra mi psiquis, y sus orbes se abrieron como dos hermosas gemas de jade, redondas y curtidas de estas estrías de tonos más claros, de un tono esmeralda y…

Pronto me estaba jalando a lo largo de la calle. Solo le seguía tropezando, tambaleando, su mano unida a la mía.

Y por un fragmento de momento pensé en la última vez que había sentido cualquier clase de contacto físico con otro humano.

Se sentía extraño. Y por fin el frío de mis dedos cobró sentido, entre la calidez de sus guantes… y como algo que se da cuenta de su existencia por medio de la existencia de otro algo de una índole completamente contraria; como el frío y el calor; Kahl era la única persona que me hacia autoconsciente.

Era extraño…

Como vivir en un mundo de sombras, donde todo carece de cualquier sentido por su misma similitud a mí… solo yo, solo yo…

Pero él era tan diferente a todo, que su misma existencia, era un recordatorio de todo de lo que yo carecía.

Estaba delirando. Tal vez, pero no me importaba.

"Eres perfecto" murmuré mientras le seguía, nieve golpeando mi rostro leve, todo tornándose en un túnel saturado de su imagen frente a mí.

Tal vez dijo algo, tal vez no.

"Eres todo… al lado de la nada" continué sintiendo mi pecho romperse…

No, no no no no… el bajón no debería dar en medio del recorrido, mantenme elevado solo un poco más, no me rompas, no me dejes caer… no aún.

"Como luz… o calor, como… Como… todo de lo que todos carecen. Un algo que contiene tantas cosas buenas que es intoxicante y… tu sola existencia me envenena por tanto" la verborrea producto de mis delirios daba rienda suelta a sentimientos tan profundos como el abismo de mi propia existencia.

Siempre tomaba gotas antes de ir a estudiar, al menos trece para lidiar con la ansiedad… clonazepam a la orden para apaciguar cualquier despliegue innecesario de vida.

Tal vez aumentar la dosis no había sido una buena idea, ya ni siquiera me podía controlar.

"Y… Te odio tanto por ende…" una risa dejó mis labios, y como si de vida se tratase, el aliento me abandonó por un segundo "Te adoro tanto por ende"

Con cada paso respirar se tornaba más y más imposible.

"No hay antidepresivo que… que me haga olvidar lo inalcanzable que eres…" mi mirada se aposentó en su mano sobre la mía, justo antes de que todo a mi alrededor cediera su existencia, ante un cansancio que me sobrepasó "... Y duele demasiado"

Un sueño irremediable me llenó, o tal vez me desmayé…

Y todo se torno… apacible.

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

Tan gracioso… tratar inútilmente de discernir esa línea donde la vida se fractura.

Tan gracioso… tratar de apuntar con el índice los causantes de la descomposición de mi psiquis.

Tan hilarante… tener que recurrir a palabras bonitas y medicamentos para aminorar la presión que la realidad genera sobre el alma.

Tan curioso… tantas cosas por solo tener en cuenta…

¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué decía? Había olvidado mis limites dentro de una estructura social hacia bastante. ¿Qué más daba todo?. Ni siquiera sabía con seguridad como comportarme debidamente ya. Jamas en mi vida lo hice, después de todo.

Y es que mi niñez fue una plácida burbuja, que a veces reflejaba una desagradable realidad que decidía ignorar. Pero… la burbuja se tendría que reventar en algún punto, si no por mi mano, por la de alguien más.

Y cuando se rompió; no pude ver más que un patético personaje, envuelto en comodas mentiras y hábiles máscaras, para cubrir su déficit de atención y autoestima, su rota capacidad de entablar cualquier contacto humano empático, su rota capacidad para ser siquiera un humano.

Abrí mis ojos.

Un techo blanco, aburrido, soso… reflejando la luz que atravesaba una ventana de cortinas traslucidas me recibió. El sonido lejano de mis signos traducidos a pitidos, el constante dolor de algo en mi muñeca en cuanto la intente mover, el tirón de una aguja insertada por medio de mi vena, sostenida con cintas y demás, de la cual se desprendía un largo tubo que daba a una de esas bolsitas de… ¿sueros? no sabría decir…

El aroma a hospital, extraño, desagradable y… solo raro. Y la ausencia de vida a mi alrededor.

Estaba solo.

Siempre estaría solo.

Recordé, no me tomó demasiado tiempo.

Sobredosis.

Claro.

Y Kahl. Maldita sea… ¿Por que fuí a la parada? El bosque hubiese sido más consistente con mis fines. ¿Pero quien piensa con claridad cuando solo se busca pasar el tiempo?.

¿Era eso lo único que buscaba?

Era difícil de definir. No tenía una meta clara, solo un sentir abrumador de aburrimiento, y un algo que pondría fin a ese estado.

Era de noche, y mi conciencia aún pesaba como mil ladrillos mientras observaba hacia el exterior las luces artificiales de un tono naranja corriendo por paredes a través de las fisuras de las cortinas.

El transito lejano, el mover de pasos silenciosos por pasillos y palabras difuminadas entre paredes blancas y máquinas… y a pesar de ello todo se encontraba tan silencioso.

La puerta se abrió entonces, una figura avanzó y decidí ignorarla demasiado exhausto de todo; de mi intento fallido, de mi futura estadía en algún centro psiquiátrico para 'estabilizarme', de los mil medicamentos para regular mi inestabilidad emocional… de la terapia, de la soledad, de la existencia…

Qué más daba qué día era, qué más daba si mi mama se había enterado… que más daba si había faltado al instituto. Qué más daba todo.

Supuse en primera instancia que se trataba de alguna enfermera, pero tomó asiento en un mueble frente a la cama. Y guardé silencio esperando por… no lo sé realmente.

Tal vez dormí un tanto más, tal vez le miré tras un rato. El tiempo se distorsionaba a veces, era extraño.

Y en medio de la oscuridad, pequeñas manos blancas descansaban en torno a una taza de algún líquido caliente, cuyos labios soplaban cada tanto antes de beber en pequeños y silenciosos sorbos.

No era mi madre, no era tan alta… ¿O alto?.

Tal vez no lo notó por la oscuridad, que había despertado; pero veía su rostro ir hacia su taza y el monitor de signos cada tanto, luego la ventana y su celular en el cual más tiempo pasaba. Y tras terminar la bebida solo durmió un rato.

Kahl.

Sonreí ante la ironía.

El único que había sido capaz de notar algo extraño… todo aquello que yo no era, o que nunca sería; mi antítesis, la luz contraría a mi negrura y…

¿Por qué dolía tanto verle?.

Por ello.

¿Cuando la oscuridad contemplaba a la luz, sentía recelo por su incapacidad de ser algo independiente de ella?. Pero no eramos blanco y negro, solo personas que coincidieron en una franja de tiempo y… y aún así me sentía como esa nada ante su todo.

Y con el tiempo el recelo cede, y queda este estadio de contemplación, luego aprecio e incluso adoración; pero… adorar algo con lo que, tu misma naturaleza te impide coexistir, es sumamente frustrante.

A pesar de ello aquí estábamos, en la misma habitación.

Tan extraño.

"Kahl" mi voz fluyó rota y adolorida en su desuso. Dio un breve brinco en su lugar por el despertar de un sueño claramente ligero.

"¡Cartman!" se levantó casi de inmediato, moviéndose alrededor de mi cama "Dios, hay que llamar a los médicos para avis…"

"No"

"¿No?"

"¿Qué haces aquí?" la sorpresa en su rostro se tornó en repentina frustración.

"¿Que qué hago aquí?"

"No creo que Wagner se hubiese sentado en el lecho de un moribundo Nietzche a esperar por que despertara" apelé a los conocimientos de esa aburrida clase de filosofía de hacía unos días a la cual habíamos asistido… ¿o unas semanas?.

Bufó incrédulo.

"No tengo una razón"

"¿No?" sentía la presencia de ansiolíticos en mi actuar. Estaba en breve sedado.

"O tal vez las tengo… ¿Pero que más dá?" había cierto grado de confusión en su rostro.

"A mi si que me da…" intenté razonar. Sonrió por la expresión muy probablemente gramaticalmente incorrecta… o inexistente, o extraña.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" y la pregunta del año, la que probablemente estaría contestando a psicólogos y psiquiatras a lo largo de las siguientes semanas.

"No lo sé" asintió en silencio, solemnemente, aceptando sin más la respuesta. Arqueé mis cejas en curiosidad, por falta de la suya. No me molestó.

"Da igual"

"¿Da igual?"

"No hay una respuesta correcta a esta situación, al menos no de mi parte desafortunadamente. Mi papel en tu vida es demasiado pequeño" habló, una sonrisa curiosamente melancólica corriendo por sus labios "¿Aún me consideras tu amigo siquiera?" una respiración abatida dejó mis pulmones lenta y poco armoniosa, irrumpiendo la delicadeza de su voz, el silencio del lugar.

"¿Alguna vez lo fuimos?" guardó silencio ante el estamento, su mirada fija en la mía para luego vagar, como repentinamente perdida, entre la aguja en mi muñeca, el lector de signos… y mi rostro en general…

"No realmente" contestó al fin tras un rato, sus manos antes en sus bolsillos dejandolos para ir hacia la bolsilla de suero y acomodarla en un suave movimiento "Pero no me puedes culpar por ello"

"No" el fallo era yo, a fin de cuentas.

Supongo que eso era lo que crecer en cierto grado implicaba, solo darse cuenta de que no todo gira en torno a ti. Y coño, para una niñez en la cual ese era el estamento central, descentralizar esa verdad absoluta resultó en estragos innombrables para mi cabeza… solo era; entonces, el resultado de un niño roto, que lo descubrió tal vez demasiado tarde, tal vez demasiado pronto.

Igual, nunca hay un momento indicado pra saber que eres una mierda.

Cerré mis ojos, tratando de despertar de este estadío irracional, que bien parecía un sueño. Nada pasaba.

"Te alejaste" escuché su voz entre la penumbra de mis parpados, suave y tersa.

"O me alejaron, es difícil de distinguir a veces" todo lo era. Para este punto, sentía vivir en un mundo realmente incierto; como una niebla de sombras irremediablemente difusas. Enfocar algo certero, era simplemente imposible para mí…

Mi única certeza en cierto grado, era él; y ni siquiera era una que quisiese ver.

"Antes de desmayarte dijiste algunas cosas"

"Probablemente" no recordaba mucho después de haber llegado a la parada. Guardó silencio.

"No recuerdas" negué en mi lugar, el sueño pesando sobre mis párpados cerrados.

Luego solo vino silencio.

Y solo dormí. Creo.

Escuché sus pasos de fondo, ir de nuevo hacia el asiento al frente de la cama, tal vez volvió a dormir, tal vez decidió espichar ese boton de enfermería para confirmar mi situación o… solo me observó en silencio mientras yo descansaba, cuidando, como el único que me vio a punto de desvanecerme en el aire, que no me desvaneciera esa vez por completo.

En un parpadear a veces la vida se podía ir, y no quedaría más que impotencia atrás.

¿Pero quien sentiría impotencia por mí?. Algo me decía que ni siquiera Liane lo haría.

Y lo merecía.

El pensamiento pesó lo suficiente para obligarme a abrir mis párpados una vez más entre lágrimas que caían por sí solas, sin mi concentimiento… rastros de un ser ya destrozado. Que molestia.

Aún seguía siendo el mismo niño llorón de antaño, o tal vez solo fingía…

No sabía tantas cosas, era desesperante.

Y Kyle seguía allí, incomodo en ese asiento, durmiendo con este leve tedio en su rostro.

Un gimoteo mío se atascó en mi garganta, e hice lo imposible por dejarlo salir insonoro, pero fallé.

Sus párpados se elevaron lentos ante el sonido, y como el único que había reclamado el título de 'cuidador', se levantó del asiento para confirmar mi situación.

Se movió una vez hacia el costado.

"¿Estas bien?"

"¿Luzco bien?"

"No…" intente levantar mis manos para secar esas malditas manchas de pobreza mental, pero la derecha estaba ligada a la cama con esa horrible aguja en mi muñeca, y la izquierda se sentía tan pesada como una piedra.

Notó mi clara incomodidad, dejando ir un suspiro para buscar por algo en sus bolsillos, un pañuelo.

Y en un silencio casi solemne limpio mis lágrimas con un cuidado propio de solo una madre.

Dios, esto era raro.

Y dolía.

"No soy tu enemigo" murmuró.

"¿No?"

"No"

"Tampoco mi amigo"

"Tampoco" y guardó el pañuelo, observándome en silencio. Sus labios cerrados en una delgada línea, como conteniendo mil y un palabras.

"¿Que eres, entonces?" pregunté. Su mirada bajó al suelo en duda.

"Ahora mismo… un soporte. Supongo" sonreí en desgano.

"Un solo pilar no puede sostener un edificio en ruinas Kahl" su ceño se frunció en breve.

"Al menos una parte si, lo suficiente como para mantener siquiera un fragmento en pie"

"¿Para que?"

"Para evitar que caiga"

"¿Por que?"

"Porque caer duele" contestó infantilmente, sonriendo ante su propia estupida respuesta. No sonreí de vuelta, la suya cedió.

"¿Y si quiero caer?" se encogió de hombros.

"Lastima, porque este pilar siempre permanecerá estático"

"Qué pilar más egoísta entonces, seguro es judío" soltó una leve risa por el comentario. Mis cejas se arquearon en sorpresa ante la falta de enojo.

"Lo es" y guardamos silencio, mientras su pañuelo, guiado por delicados dedos volvía a correr alrededor de mis mejillas grácil, por renovadas lagrimas de sensaciones sin nombre "Dijiste algunas cosas antes de…"

"No recuerdo" chasqueó su lengua.

"Lo sé pero… eran importantes"

"Ah, ¿si?" y pronto su mano cubrió la mía por alguna razón, cuidando que el tacto no rozase los instrumentos médicos. Busqué por su mirada confundido, la oscuridad opacando el esmeralda de su mirada, la luz completamente ausente de su rostro… solo una sombra sobre mí se acercó y… labios rozaron en una tragedia irremediable.

No podía moverme, no podía realmente reaccionar mientras mi pecho colapsaba en mil y un emociones cuyos nombres no alcanzaban a materializarse antes de desaparecer en un vacío que crecía con cada segundo de profano contacto.

Y solo miré sus parpados cerrados, esta calma ininterrumpible en su rostro traducida en un casto y estático beso que bien podría perdurar por el resto de la eternidad, y aún así sentirse infinitamente corto.

Se alejó y el vacío en mi ser me sobrecogió desgarrador.

Tan frío.

"No me gustas" murmuró al fin tras separarse, su mirada decidida, encendida en fuego como siempre cuando se trataba de la suya "En lo absoluto…"

Lo sabía. No era mi centro, no era la razón por la cual mi ser se revolcaba en un incesante desprecio a si mismo… solo una razón más.

Aún así dolía.

Sus dedos, tras dejar el pañuelo en algún lugar sobre las sábanas, se deslizaron fríos a lo largo de mis mejillas.

"Pero es curioso… como la posibilidad de tu inexistencia duele como el demonio" sonrió con este dejo de desprecio, más a sí mismo que a nadie más.

Intenté alejar mi rostro de su tacto, pero su mano solo siguió mi tez, cual insecto atraído por una fuente de luz.

"Y aquí, sentado frente a un posible cadáver solo podía pensar…" murmuró "... Pensar en un mundo sin ti…" mordió su labio, su pulgar moviéndose hacia mis propios labios de forma extraña "... Y era tan… tan aburrido" sonrío distante "Puede ser egoista de mi parte… desear tu existencia a mi lado constante e inerte, aún cuando nunca te daré nada a cambio, solo por mi simple complacencia"

"Y yo soy el cruel"

"Nunca lo dije… No lo eres"

"Lo sé"

"Pero te mantendré en velo"

"Ya lo haces"

"Perdón…"

"No importa"

"Si importa…" frustración de la nada bañó su rostro "Podría darte lo que deseas de mí, si permaneces aquí… solo… mío, pero sin ser mío y… Perdón"

"Nunca he pedido más que eso" hablé tras un rato de silencio.

"No… y aquí estás, tras una sobredosis"

"Si, se me escaparon unas gotas de más… vaya torpeza la mía" bromeé intentando sonreír. Frunció su ceño casi inmediatamente "Solo dejame solo, judío de mierda" insulte en vano, las palabras malsonante cayendo a una bolsa sin fondo.

Pronto ambas manos suyas cubrieron mis mejillas, y se inclinó sobre mí, su frente rozando contra la mía.

"Te necesito… Pero no como tu me necesitas a mí" y plantó un segundo beso impidiendo mi mover "Pero si hace falta complacer tus necesidades para mantenerte conmigo… lo haré" murmuró contra mis labios.

Sobredosis.

Sobredosis de medicamentos, de vida… de sus labios y su lastima, tan intoxicante y doloroso. No me ayudaba, y aún así mi cuerpo respondía, anhelando sentirlo una vez más. Maldita sea.

"Bien"

"Perdón" murmuró justo antes de un tercer rozar "Perdón" y repitió luego de un cuarto "Perdón" continuó tras un quinto mientas, por milésima vez mis ojos se desbordaron inútilmente, incontenibles…

Dolía tanto, y me envenenaba… y aún así… necesitaba más.

Y no sabía que sobredosis lamentar más.

Si las treinta gotas de clonazepam, o los vacíos roces que no significaban nada para él, pero si el mundo para mí.

* * *

 **Se supone que fue un one shot, aun** **que parece el fragmento de una historia mas extensa xD soy mala con esto.**

 **En fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado, y hasta la próxima :D**


End file.
